Cooking Up Love
by Lilac
Summary: When Dai-chan blows up the food lab for the 16th time that year, and gets kicked out of class until he stopped putting chemicals in the food he makes, who will teach him the culinary arts? (yamasuke) Chapter 5: Finally! FF.N finally let me upload somethin
1. Add a bit of flour, rat poision...

O.K., this is my first attempt at a Yamasuke. ::waits for laughter:: ::people smile, trying not to:: Fine, be reluctant. But I always have my way... Remember people, this is Yaoi. If this offends you, please hit the back button on your browser.

d/c: I don't own any characters from Digimon.

Cooking Up Love

"And so if I add some flour and some dish soap to the.." He took a sniff. It didn't smell like anything. He shrugged and added it in. "And if I add this then my pie should turn out to be better then if I added food into it." The mahogany haired boy put his mix into the microwave and waited.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, your not supposed to put metal in the microwave.." Takeru said slowly. Daisuke sighed.

"Takeru, you're too much of a worry wart. It'll be..."

BAM!

Smoke filled the room as the microwave exploded, sending sparks everywhere. Immediately, some kid pulled the fire alarm, sending everyone into a panic.

"C'mon people!" Daisuke coughed over the screaming. "It's a little smoke!"

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shoe lace is on fire." Daisuke looked down.

"Ah, so it is."

"Uh huh."

"O.K., I'll just stomp on it." Normally, this would have worked, but since this author simply felt like adding it in for on apparent reason, Daisuke's entire shoe caught fire.

"Hot."

"Uh huh."

"K, let's go." 

"O.K."

Needless to say, the two boys ran outside as fast as they could. When outside, Daisuke got off his shoe as fast as he could, in hopes that his rubber soles wouldn't melt into his feet.

He finally got them off, after ferocious struggle, and they stayed off. They also stayed on fire.

"DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!!!!!!!!" The foods teacher shouted. Daisuke gulped as she stalked her way over to him, looking homicidal.

"That..." She breathed, her hair sticking up at all ends. "is the 7th this month you have blown up the foods lab, 16th time this year. Until you can cook something without blowing up the kitchen YOU ARE BANDED FROM THE ROOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!" She demanded.

"Yes Ms." Daisuke replied. She stalked away angrily, like most teachers do.

"Crap, Daisuke." Takeru said.

"What?"

"This class is going to show on your report card, and concidering you can't go into the food lab.." Daisuke's eyes went wide.

"Crap! I'm going to get 5%!"

"Exactly!"

"Takeru, what do it do?!" Daisuke demanded, looking at him with teary eyes. He dove for Takeru's legs, hugging them tightly.

"Oh Takeru, I dun wanna fail!!" He cried. Takeru sighed, patting Daisuke's head gingerly, and closing his blue eyes.

"I see..." He said slowly, touching his forehead. "A kitchen. A person with blond hair. You. Making things."

"Is the kitchen still in one piece?" Daisuke asked hopefully, raising his eyes to Takeru's face.

"Hm. Yeah, I think it's still there. The blond person is..." He clapped his hands as he came out of his 'trance.' "The one and only my brother, Yamato Ishida."

Daisuke let go of Takeru's legs and pushed himself away, like he was poison.

"Yamato?"

"Yeah." Takeru eyed his maliciously. "Unless you want to learn from Taichi, whose record you broke, by the way." Takeru sighed. "I just think Yamato is the only one with a hope of teaching you."

"But Yamato isn't patient! He'd kill me!" Dai-chan cried. Takeru shrugged.

" Yeah, but he's on hell of a cook!" He grinned. "Besides, either you die you or get 5%.."

Daisuke sighed. Takeru had a point.

"Fine. Talk it up with your brother."

*************************

"Daisuke Motomiya? Teach Daisuke Motomiya to cook?" Yamato asked again, making sure he hadn't miss heard Takeru. His brother nodded. He sighed.

"Look, Daisuke is... well, Daisuke, and I'd love to help him but he needs more help then I can give him."

"You helped Taichi." Takeru pointed out. Yamato sighed, swishing around the caffeine free pop in his cup.

"Yes, but Takeru, I just barely made it in time to save that poor soul. Daisuke broke Taichi's record. I don't know if I can help someone like that." Takeru gave his brother a begging look from the other side of the couch.

"C'mon, Daisuke's our friend, and I think you should help him. I mean, he'll fail the grade if he doesn't pass!" He sighed.

"Look Takeru, no matter what they tell you, I value my life and my kitchen. Now, it's apparent Daisuke doesn't value his, because once he put rat poison in his mix and nearly ate it. But I don't want some kind of suicidal manic in my kitchen." Takeru sighed.

"If you pay attention to him 24/7 and label everything then he'll be fine! C'mon 'nisan!!!" He exclaimed. Yamato cringed. Then, he sighed.

"Fine. But if he puts anything in what he creates that can kill me then I'll kill him." Takeru cheered.

"Domo arigoto!"

Yamato sighed. He didn't even want to think about what he was getting himself into...

______________________________________________________________________________

Short, I know. The next chapters will be longer. This is just kind of a prologue almost. But, anyway, review if you have anything to say.

Lilac

Proud Supporter of PDM


	2. It was an easy bake oven...

O.K., here is the second chapter. Thanks for all the nice reviews you guys gave! I feel special! Anyway, wish me luck! I need it.

d/c: I don't own Digimon

Cooking Up Love

Chapter 2: It was an easy bake oven...

Yamato stalked around the room nervously. Daisuke was due in 5 minutes for their first cooking class. He was prepared.

Along the wall he had put a thick layer of fire resistant plastic. Along the floors he had the same thing. All the electrical plug ins were covered. Everything sharp or possibly harmful was locked in a drawer only he had the key to. Everything with acid, or that could stain was locked in another cupboard. He had on his worst clothes, a pair of worn out jeans and a baggy old T-shirt, plus some shoes he had almost grown out of. Yes, he was prepared.

5 minutes later, Daisuke had not arrived. Yamato checked his watch again. His brother had told him 4, right? Then why was Daisuke late?

5 minutes later, Yamato wanted to kill Daisuke. It's not like he actually expected the boy to be on time, but some things had to be learned when you were training with Yamato.

6 minutes later, there was a ringing of a doorbell. Yamato went downstairs to get it, and he came face to face with Daisuke.

"Um, hey?" He said, almost asking.

"You. Are. Late." Yamato said slowly.

"Hai. I. Am. Late." Daisuke agreed. Yamato, already frustrated with the young boy, pulled him inside by his shirt collar and forced him back onto the couch. Then, leaning over him menacingly, spoke in low deliberate tones.

"Cooks are not late." He growled, leaning in closer as Daisuke squished up against the couch.

"Uh... s-s-sorry!" Daisuke squeaked.

Yamato then regain his composure, and left the quivering boy on the couch, heading into the kitchen.

"This is where we are going to be working for the next few weeks, months or years, depending on how quickly you learn, how good you learn and how efficiantly you learn. Basically, if you want to get out of my clutches, learn fast and well." Daisuke gulped. He really didn't like how pissed Yamato already sounded. Funny how a guy in a pink apron can get so agitated.

"First off, you need to learn a few basic rules so that you don't get on my bad side. First of all, never be late without a good reason." Yamato eyed the younger boy with a look of disdain as he said this, making Daisuke want to curl up into a ball and die in a corner somewhere.

"If you are late, you make me late and I don't like running inefficiently. So, drop your piggish life style when you walk through that door. Now, for your second rule," Yamato went over to the sink, that also had a plastic covering, excuse the drain, in case anything electrical got out of hand.

"This," He picked up a green bottle. "Is called soap." Daisuke stared at it in wonder and amazement. "You use this, to wash your hands. You have to wash your hands, and wash them damn well. I don't want to die of food poisoning because you were too lazy to spray some soap. And don't get it confused with the detergent in the lighter green bottle."

(A/N: That actually happen in my foods class. At the begining of class, we washed our hands with detergents and then we washed the dishes with hand soap. Luckily, teach wasn't watching.)

"This," He picked up a white plastic object. "is a nail brush." Daisuke frowned at the small, white plastic thing with small bristles, obviously confused. Yamato sighed as he motioned for Daisuke to come closer.

"This is how you wash your hands." He said, moving behind the mahogany haired boy, and aligning his arms with his pupils, started washing his hands for him.

Daisuke blushed slightly as Yamato's warm body pressed against his, intruding on his personal space. His strong, long fingers meddled with Daisuke's own, leaving him to be toyed with.

"Now, you have to get in-between your fingers," Yamato's own finger guided a small amount of soap to the cavities in his fingers, and proceeded to rub it in, using both hands to scrub Daisuke's left. Daisuke had never want to die so much before now. 'No one else is seeing this..' He though. Somehow, that gave him little mental relief.

Yamato noted the uncomfortable look on the younger boy's face with a grin. He had already managed to make one thing clear. This was his kitchen, and whatever he said, went.

He proceeded to lecture the boy on washing his hands, while making him all the more uncomfortable. Daisuke took careful mental notes, as to not have to go through with this again.

After Yamato had scrutinised his fingers half to death, and finally let them go, he continued on with the rules.

"Lesson number three." He said, drying Daisuke's hands. Daisuke didn't object. Making Yamato get into PMS mode again was something he didn't want to do.

"Always disinfect the area that you are cooking in." Daisuke almost rolled his eyes. Even he knew that. Never the less, he fought the urge with a passion.

"See, this goes under hand washing. Death, etc." Yamato said, patting the plastic covered counter.

"I never knew you lived in such, a uh, protected \." Daisuke mumbled.

"I don't." Yamato assured him. "Only when you're around." Daisuke rolled his eyes at this comment, but didn't say anything.

"Now, here is what you clean the plastic with." Yamato produced a small bottle of disinfectant from under the counter. "You spray it on like so..." He squeezed the handle and the spray flew towards the counter.

"Then, you wipe the counter off with this cloth." He produced a small, white rag with which he cleaned the counter. "Remember, white is counter." Daisuke nodded, staring at the plastic covered area.

"Lesson 4. Never go into anything. I will get all the supplies, I will preheat the oven, I will get anything out of the oven, I will do everything except for cooking." Daisuke nodded slowly.

"Understand?" Yamato glared down at the small child threateningly. Daisuke gulped as he nodded again.

"Good. Now, we started off with this." Yamato magically whiped out an easy bake oven. Daisuke stared in amazement at this invention.

"See, here's the oven." 'Or a light bulb. I wonder how the mix crap even cooks in there. A light bulb for gods sake! Well, at least he can't burn anything with this.' Yamato thought in relief.

"Here's the mix." He produced a small package of mix. "And last, but not least, the cooking tin." The smallest cooking tin in the world was set down infront of Daisuke. He stared at it uncomfortably. There was a period of silence.

"So, what do I do?" Daisuke asked finally. Yamato nearly smacked him.

  
"You follow the directions on the packet, you stupid baka."

  
"Ah." Daisuke nodded, picked up the mix and began to read.

"Preheat oven to 350..." he looked up and stared at the easy bake oven.

"Yamato?" He asked. The keeper of friendship took several deep breaths, convincing himself not to strangle the poor boy.

"There's a knob on the oven. 350 is somewhere on the sign surrounding it. Turn the knob to that point." He said slowly. Daisuke nodded, and did so.

"Ferinheight, not Celsius, you baka." Daisuke blushed lightly as he lowered the button. Yamato sighed as he picked up the packet. He then went over to a cupboard, got out a bowl, a wooden spoon and a measuring cup.

"This is what you need to make it." He said. Daisuke nodded slowly.

"The kitchen sink is right here," He tapped his hands on the metal. "Don't forget to turn off the tap when you are done, remember to soak the dishes, and clean them. Now..." He turned his back on the younger boy and started walking towards his bedroom.

"I have some homework to do. If you need any help then call. If something catches on fire, call 911." He suddenly turned back to the boy.

"You do know how to use a telephone without blowing the entire world up, right?" Daisuke nodded.

"Good." And then, he was gone. Daisuke frowned as he looked at the mixture.

"Water? Yeah, I can do that." He then proceeded to take the dish soap and pour it into the bowl...

******************

"If X x Y= 243 what is the value of X and Y?" Yamato read from his text book. He snorted. "Like I give a damn." He sighed. He leaned back on his bed and breathed. Something was wrong with him. He had been alone with Daisuke for over 5 minutes and he hadn't torn the younger boy's head off yet.

'I must be sick.' Yamato decided, then took a deep breath. Then, he sniffed the air and frowned.

  
"Hey, wait a minute. Is something... burning?"

********************

Yamato rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where smoke hung heavily in the air. He couldn't see past his nose!

"Daisuke?" He called out, choking on the grey smog. "Daisuke?"

"Yamato!" Daisuke appeared at his side, giving a small grin. 

"Daisuke." Yamato glared down at the younger boy. He laughed nervously.

"What happened?" He asked. Daisuke coughed for a moment, the looked up pleadingly at the elder boy.

"Well, you see, there was this funny accident with, uh, some stuff, and..." Yamato, with surprising strength, lifted boy by the collar of his shirt, until they were facing eye to eye.

"I left you alone," Yamato's voice was clear a smooth like glass, waiting to cut him. "with an easy bake oven, some mix, and an electrical socket. What the hell happened?" Daisuke laughed nervously again. By this time, some of the smoke had cleared and Yamato could partically see inside the kitchen.

"I can think of a few things wrong with that..." Seeing Yamato did not look any happier, Daisuke looked down, trying not to choke himself.

"See, I didn't know the difference between water and soap, so I think the soap leaked out of the tin and blew up the easy bake oven."

"Literally?" Yamato asked, his eyes becoming wide. He nodded. Yamato dropped Daisuke pacing back and fourth on the carpet.

"You baka! That was Hikari's! She doesn't even know I have it! Taichi lent it to me! I am so dead because Taichi is going to kill me and his sister is going to kill him and," he turned around. "I am going to kill you!" Daisuke gulped.

  
"You don't want to do that!" He said nervously.

"And why not?" Yamato asked. Daisuke started eyeing the exits.

"Because, um, O.K., I'm a digidestined, and you don't have it in you to kill me?" He suggested weakly. Yamato sighed in disgust and picked Daisuke up once again.

"You are lucky Takeru doesn't dispise your guts, because if he did you'd be gone just like that." He snapped his fingers infront of the brunette's nose. Daisuke gave him the fearful eyes and Yamato dropped him once again.

  
"Open all the windows and doors. We've got some major airing out to do." Daisuke nodded and went into the kitchen again.

"Oh, and watch out for the oven. It's still electrical."

"Did you unplug it?"

Pause.

"Not exactly."

::sigh::

"Hopeless." Yamato followed Daisuke in the kitchen, spying for the oven. It wasn't exactly hard to find, considering it was the only thing that was shooting electrical sparks all over.

He quickly rushed over, and being extremely careful not to kill himself, unabled the device. Basically, he unplugged it. Then, he opened the windows over the sink.

"Daisuke is in so much trouble." Yamato mumbled under his breath, trying to think of a suitable punishment for him. Unfortunately, accidental almost arson was hard to incriminate.

About 5 minutes later, Daisuke appeared again.

"All doors are open except those in the hall. The neighbours aren't complaining yet." He said cheerfully. Yamato wanted to strangle him.

"Well, if they do complain, I swear I will try to kill you." Daisuke nodded.

"O.K.!" Yamato sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He demanded. Daisuke shrugged, giving the blond his ultra kawaii super cool cluesless look that this author just loves to death... but the author digresses. It actually found a place in Yamato's heart. 

Yamato sighed at this look. The one that rendered him helpless every time.

"Did any of the plastic melt?" he asked. Daisuke shook his head.

"I have no idea what you have the house covered in but it's as hard as hell."

"Good. And Daisuke? Don't swear." Daisuke frowned at him.

"What do you mean? Hell isn't a swear word."

"Yes it is.  


"Nu huh." Yamato sighed again.  
  
"Daisuke, use proper Japanese." Daisuke just pouted.

"Taichi-san doesn't make me speak in real words." Yamato groaned. Not this game.

"Well 'Taichi-san'" he sneered. "Is a complete idiot whose only talents are being a dumb jock. Now, tell him I said that and you'll wish you had just gotten 5% on your report card." Daisuke nodded.

"Yamato?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go?" Yamato sighed.

"Go. Be gone with you!"

"K." A few moments later the sound of a door closing quietly was heard, and Yamato sunk into the chair.

'That boy is going to drive me to the brink of insanity. I know it.' he thought. Yet, as the mentally exhausted boy fell asleep in the arm chair, he knew Daisuke was special. He knew Daisuke was going to make an impact on him. And somehow, that didn't seem as bad as it should have.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yeah! You know, I'm actually liking this series more then I thought I would. But we'll see how long that lasts. Comments, suggestions? Flames? I love you flamers. You're really funny. The humour authors don't hold a candle stick to you. So, anyway, anything? Email me or leave a review after the beep.

Lilac


	3. T'wasn't the Night Before Christmas, but...

Third chapter! Go Yamasuke go! Now, if you have better things to do, don't read this. If you do, you will waste five precious moments of your life reading this, while you could be doing something useful, like curing cancer. So, read at your own ability to waste time.

d/c: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter Three: A New Approach

Yamato groaned. It was the next day and Daisuke was coming over for their next cooking lesson. He still hadn't cleaned the smell out of the apartment, although luckily none of the neighbours complained. Of course, his father had. He had also complained that the kitchen looked too over protected. But after it was explained that he was attempting to teach Daisuke Motomiya how to cook, his father turned white and said he should have double duty plastic. So a second layer had been added, just in case. Of course, if the fire managed to melt it, then it would just cause the house to burn down, but he was trying to be optimistic. Which was hard, considering the walking disaster was about to come over.

At 4:01 the doorbell rang. Yamato frowned when he opened the door, and Daisuke stood there, looking at him.

"Konnichiwa."

  
"Late."

"I know, and I love you too, Yama." Yamato sighed. Daisuke didn't really didn't seem to care. Well, he'd make him care.

"From now on, each minute that you are late results in 15 extra minutes with me." Daisuke's eyes became wide.

"But that's not fair!" he whined. Yamato's eyes narrowed dangerous, a sign that he was pissed off.

"You are lucky I'm even letting you into my house after yesterday, never less teaching you how to cook." Daisuke sighed.

  
"Fine. But do you really want to spend extra time with me?" the boy asked, hoping to change his mind.

"If it makes you miserable then yes." Daisuke frowned, and was about to open his mouth in protest, but Yamato applied his hand to it, and crouched so that he was at the same level as the smaller boy.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth or else it's going to become an hour each minute you're late." Daisuke groaned, but otherwise was silent. Yamato removed his hand and stood up again.

"Good. Now," he led Daisuke into the kitchen again. "we're going to try a different approach this time. We are going to use a real oven, and a real recipe, and I will be watching you like a hawk while you make it. For each mistake you make that is how many times we will make the recipe until you get it right." Daisuke wanted to groan, but ignored the urge. "Do you get the picture?" Yamato asked, staring into Daisuke's chocolate eyes. Daisuke nodded. Yamato gave a smirk.

"Good. Now, since I am not a totally heartless bastard, we won't make carrot cake or something equally as disgusting. We will be making chocolate chip cookies." Daisuke eyes widened and he grinned. With a second he had latched himself onto the elder boys' waist, and looked about ready to cry.

"I love you man!" he exclaimed. Yamato looked down at the smaller boy, a little shocked, as he tried to pry the boy off.

"Um, O.K., but could you love me somewhere else?" he asked. Daisuke them unlatched himself. For some reason, Yamato felt a little bit of a loss when he let go...

but shook it off and proceeded to get the ingrediants. Daisuke looked around the kitchen as he waited, determined not to kill anyone. Or blow up the apartment. Or the entire building. Or get complaints form the neighbours. Or release toxins into the air. Or cause another disease. Or electrocute the entire building. Or think up another dance craze. Or become a Barney fan. Or get killed by Yamato. Or kill Yamato. Or..

"Wait a minute, Yamato?" he asked.

"Yeah?" The hollow sound of the cupboard answered him. Kind of creepy, Daisuke decided.

"How are going to taste anything I actually make?" Yamato reappeared, staring down at the child.

"Well, assuming that either of us actually live for you to make anything, we'll invite Taichi over. He has a stomach of iron." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh thank you for your overwhelming confidence." Yamato gave a cheesy little grin, not usually seen on his face.

"Iie do itamashita." Daisuke sweatdropped. Life just wasn't fair...

"Yeah, life's a bitch, isn' it?" Yamato asked. Daisuke stared at him. Oh no, could Yamato read his...

"No, I can't read your mind." came the reply. Daisuke stopped thinking as best he could.

"Now," Yamato had everything laid out on the counter, including the cookbook. "What does it tell you to do first?" he asked. Daisuke stared at it, as thought it just might kill him on contact. But when Yamato coughed, he decided to take the chance of death. It was better then facing an angry Yamato.

"Preheat the oven to 350 degrees." he read aloud. Yamato nodded. Daisuke continued to simply stare at the cook book for another five minutes. The boy stood there, staring. This made Daisuke incredibly nervous. Finally, Yamato lost his patients.

"Here's the god damn oven!" he exclaimed, twisting the knob on it. Daisuke sniffled, but got over it.

"Next, it tells me to add the baking powder." Daisuke mumbled. Again he stared at the cook book. "Yama?"

"Don't call me Yama. If you do, that will result in 15 extra minutes." Daisuke cringed. He couldn't be late for soccer practice again...

"Damn."

"And so will swearing." Daisuke rolled his eyes, and continued to muttered, despite the warning signals going off in his brain.

"It's not like that's what you don't do all day."

"That will also earn you 15 minutes."

"Crap."

"Don't push my patients, Motomiya." Daisuke got the hint to shut up. Yamato sighed as he pushed the box over towards the boy. Daisuke simply stared at it as he did at the cookbook. Yamato was very close to jumping out the window. Or throwing Daisuke out of it.

'God help us if he makes it out without one bodily injury from me.' he thought. Daisuke then started pouring the entire box into the chocolatechip bag.

Yamato immediately jumped over to the boy and grabbed everything out of his hands. Daisuke glared as he held his hand.

"Whaddya do that for?!" he demanded. Yamato glared back with equal force. You know, the totally kawaii glare look.

"You add the freaking baking powder in a bowl!" the blond sneered. Daisuke got his 'oh' look on his face. Yamato sighed as he put everything down on the counter. He knew Daisuke still didn't get it.

"Let's try this again." The boy started smoothing his hair down, a signal that meant he was getting really frustrated. Daisuke could tell what he was feeling, and frankly wanted to run for his life. Yet, for fear of pissing Yamato off more then he already was, he stayed rooted. Funny how the second generation of courage could be so easily intimidated. Of course, this WAS Yamato they were dealing with...

"Now, where is the baking powder?" Daisuke cautiously pointed to the box he had been dumping before. "Good." Yamato said. "Now, what do we do with the baking powder?" he asked. Daisuke thought about this for a moment, and then replied.

"We pour it into the garbage and hope that it doesn't genetically mutate?" Yamato groaned, lowering his head onto the counter top with a thump of depression.

"Yes Daisuke. That is how we cook."

******************************

"Now," BANG! Yamato groaned, and turned around.

"Um, Hi." Daisuke smiled uncertainly. Yamato groaned again.

  
"And how did you manage to do THAT, Motomiya?" he asked. Daisuke frowned, lifting a flour covered finger into the dusty air.

"Well," but then he coughed on the air. Yamato sighed, and offered a hand to the boy. Daisuke took it...

but slipped on the floor and sent Yamato sprawling on the ground with him.

"Ophf." Daisuke groaned as Yamato's body crashed onto his. Angry blue eyes met with passive brown, their faces within inches of each other.

"Daisuke," Yamato breathed.

"U-um, yeah?" he stuttered.

"You are sweeping the crap up, you are doing the laundry and you are doing my homework for the next 5 years."

"But Yama," Daisuke coughed. "Yamato. I can't even keep up with my own work, never mind yours. The last time I did laundry the washing machine exploded and I've never seen a broom before." Yamato sighed as he got up, and sat on the poor boy's mid section.

"Copy the answers out of the back of the text book." he replied. "You can cover the cost of the washing machine or get Jun to help you, and I will show you a picture of the broom.

  
"Fine." Daisuke replied. "Just get off of me." Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know, Motomiya. I kind of like it like this. Here, on the floor, you cannot move, which means you cannot cause damage, which means I do not kill you, which results in the keeping on my sanity and staying out of jail. Give me one good reason I should sacrifice all that?" Daisuke shifted as uncomfortably as he could, and then smiled a weak smile up at his cooking mentor.

"Because you're fat."

***************************

"There we go." Yamato breathed a sigh of relief as he popped the batch of cookies in the oven. Daisuke was still alive. He still had his sanity. Life was good.

"Now, I'll be back." Yamato said, taking off his bad pink apron. He walked down the hall, and went out of sight.

After watching the blond leave the room, Daisuke stared at the oven. The cookies smelt good. Very good. Eating good...

He check the temperature. Maybe if he turned it up....

**********************************

Yamato just put on a clean shirt, one devoid of flower, and sneezed. The stuff had been irritating his nose. For some reason, it hadn't effected Daisuke. Of course, nothing of much really did get to him, as the poor blond had learned for the last few days. He had a feeling he could inscribe tattoos of recipes inside the boy's brain, and he still would be completely helpless. Sad. That was all he could use to describe the boy. Sad.

Suddenly, Yamato smelt something. He frowned, remember yesterday. This smelt, more, smoky...

Panic flashed across his mind. Daisuke!

************************************

Daisuke coughed, trying desperately to make his way to the sink. Of course, it would have helped if the building hadn't been on fire, but we have to learn to deal with these things. Like trying to put out the fire and air the place out before Yamato got down here.

Daisuke felt a hand on his shoulder. It just wasn't happening he guessed.

"YOU!!!!!" the rest of the conversation had very non G rated statements, as Yamato dragged both of them towards the sink.

Well, short in short, after flooding the room with the water spray, from the head of the kitchen tap, the room was once again aired out. And once again, Daisuke had proven himself to be more trouble then he was worth.

Yamato simply stared down at the nervous boy. He groaned.

"Oh Daisuke..."

************************

Next day

"Yamato! I swear, I didn't mean to flood the room! I forgot to turn the tap off, I swear!" Daisuke pouted, giving Yamato the puppy face. Yamato was as hard as ice.

"You," he said slowly. "are going to sit over in a corner, for half an hour. If you make any sudden movements, it becomes and hour. If you talk, it becomes and hour. If you mouth me off, it becomes an hour am I making myself clear?!" Daisuke sniffled lightly, the nodded his head, and went over in the direction Yamato was pointing.

The boy sat there, staring at his cooking mentor, giving him the puppy dog look. Yamato stared back, his eyes full of ice.

'Stupid baka.' he thought, sitting on the kitchen counter. 'Stupid puppy face.' Yamato glared at the boy. All in all, even Yamato had to admit he looked cute, sitting in the corner dejectedly. Of course, he always had fallen for Daisuke's type. Once he even thought he liked Taichi, but that had passed over fairly soon.

Of course, it wouldn't be logical if he had a crush of the younger boy because, in Yamato's opinion, it might as well have been child molestation. Daisuke was in what, 5th grade and he was in 9th? It was simple ludicrous. Plus, the press would sure have a field day with that, ne? 'Ishida Yamato, famous rock star, dating fifth grade boy.' Plus, what would Jun say? Actually, that would be a good idea. If Yamato said he was in love with Daisuke, she just might back off...

Yamato gave himself a mental shake and a small smile. Na. Too stupid. But it would be funny...

Daisuke on the other hand, had none of these thoughts. His simple explanation was to give Yamato the puppy face and hope his heart would soften. Of course, it didn't look that way, but he was the keeper of friendship. He had to have a weak spot for friends.

Of course, Daisuke thought idly. On the other hand, he wouldn't have exactly called the blond his friend. They were simply like office workers. They knew of each other's existence, but not much past that. Although blondes could always be found to be attractive, Daisuke found they could not be much past their looks. Takeru, for instance. Cheerfully blond. Now much other to his existence.

Then again, Yamato was much different form his brother and could be quite interesting, if found. Even Daisuke could sense there were more dimensions to him then it seemed. But, yet again, Yamato wanted to rip his guts out and hang them on the wall. Not exactly what Daisuke had in mind. So Yamato's interesting story would have to wait. 

Each kept this up, until finally the half an hour was over. Yamato's watch beeped and he sighed, getting off the counter.

"Scram." he said. Daisuke simply walked out the door.

****************************

Day after that...

"Why the hell happened." Yamato asked. He was close to just strangling him right there and then.

  
"Um," Daisuke twiddled his thumbs, refusing to look up at the elder boy. "I thought the cookies would cook faster if I put them on a higher temperature..."

"Oh god!" Yamato slapped his forehead. He sighed. "Baka. For the love of kami!" Daisuke coughed.

"We have been baking the same damn thing for the last three days and you still can't get it! You did the same thing about a day ago and you still can't learn form it! We make mistakes and we learn from them and you can't even seem to managed to do that!" Yamato groaned again.

"Um, you just swore." Daisuke pointed out.

"So?" Yamato yelled.

"How come I can't swear?" Daisuke mumbled.

"Because it's a god damn bad habit!" Daisuke sighed, and muttered under his breath.

What am I going to do with you?" Yamato demanded. "You can't cook! You just keep blowing things up! Pretty soon you'll end up killing me!" Yamato, and even Daisuke himself, wasn't sure what it was, but something inside the keeper just snapped. 

"Yeah well do you know what Yamato? You can just add cooking on to the list of things I can't do!" he snapped, suddenly just becoming vicious. His eyes held a fire that Yamato had never seen before, and frankly, it scared him.

Yamato took a step back, and frowned. "Daisuke?.."

"Just shut up!" he snapped once again. "I'm sick and tired of always being told I'm worthless and that I can't do anything because you know what? I know that! I know I'll just wind up becoming some stupid slob! I'm never going to amount to anything, and everyone knows it! Everything I touch manages to fuck itself up in some way, and I'm tired of people yelling at me! So you know what Yamato? You and your god damn cooking can go and fuck off, because I'm never going to be able to do anything worth while! I am just the village idiot of the Digidestined!"

Yamato was speechless, to say the last. He never knew the boy has this low of a confidence. Who would've guessed? The boy had always appeared to be an egomaniac.

Appeared...

Daisuke then turned on his heel and walked away. Yamato could only stare after the flaming boy. Odd. Unusual. Yet, Yamato was familiar with this behaviour.

Suicidal.

______________________________________________________________________________

WAA!!!!!!! Why do I always go and ruin all my fluffy stuff? Oh well. I think it was too early for Daisuke to go into a mental break down, but it's hard to fill up 7 or 8 pages with just cooking. So, anyway, I hope everyone had fun, wasting their time by reading this. Trust me, this is five minutes of your life you'll never have back. I bet that's what you're saying now. Well, ::shrugs:: Sorry, but I warned you. Eamil me at daisukegoggleboy@aol.com with death threats complaints, comments, and stuff. Yeah, you know, stuff.

Lilac

Proud Supporter of PDM


	4. Whatever You Can't See

Don'tcha just hate how I ruin everything nice and fluffy

Don'tcha just hate how I ruin everything nice and fluffy? Yeah well it's gets on my nerves, but not my conscience! I'm just watching Blackfly. It's odd. I have no idea how the ties in but it does!

Second order of business! The title is crap! I was on a sugar high when I wrote the first, second and part of the third chapter. I need to change the lame title! Problem is I have no imagination, so I need a name. Best title by the next chapter gets something, like a fic, or the chapters in advance or something. I don't know. Just give me a request. I just need help!

Daisuke: ::muttering:: In more way then one...

Lilac: Shut up!

d/c: I don't own anything relating to Digimon or the show itself ect.

Relations

I simply stared after the boy as he slammed the door in my face. Stare. I really couldn't just comprehend what had just happened. Daisuke was supposed to be, well, happy, native, a hot head...

'Like Taichi.' I realized, and the error was apparent. Everyone expected him to be just like Taichi because he looked just like Taichi. They expected him to be like Taichi when he was Daisuke's age. Yet, somehow, he was turning out to be more like me...

The crest of friendship. Does that mean everyone who inherits the damn thing is a suicidal maniac? 

Why? Why was the kid so angry? What happened to him? Why was I just assuming he was suicidal? The thought crossed my mind so suddenly I didn't quite notice it. But then I backtracked and thought. Maybe he was just having a bad day...

I quickly excused the thought. He had Taichi's body and my mind. Damn that was a bad combination. No wonder the kid was so messed.

Should I go after him? What if I did? Then I'd talk to him, he'd make sarcastic remarks, I'd kill him and he'd be worse off then he was.

Maybe if I let him sort it out himself he'd be O.K. Maybe he's just going to think it over, and he'll be O.K.

Or maybe he'll go kill himself.

Damn.

Why was life so hard? I'd either screw it up or make it better. Most likely the former. But then, what if Daisuke tried to hurt himself...?

I grabbed my coat and quickly pushed open the door, half stumbling half running as I attempted to put on my coat. I didn't bother to lock the door. Robberies weren't common in this part of town.

I stumbled down the stairs, cursing as I felt fell over my own shoes. Damn apartment! Never the less, I eventually stumbled out of the building, still in one piece.

Then I noticed something. It was so astonishing I stopped just to feel it.

Rain. It was raining. Big, wet drops that indicated a heavy storm. I started giggling. God the irony. It was like a sad, sad movie.

Then cascaded to a laugh. People stared at me,and I kept on laughing. It was probably the tension, the irony and everything else I was feeling mixed into one.

Eventually, I found it less amusing and I regain control of myself, and started thinking. Where would Daisuke go?Home?

I immediately excluded this. Daisuke never seemed to be close with his family, and I wouldn't want to face Jun in that state if I were her brother.

Mall? No, not that either. Daisuke hated the mall. I don't know why. Taichi liked-

Taichi comparisons again. I mentally slapped myself. No matter how much I told myself Daisuke would never be Taichi.

Anyway, where else would Daisuke go? I racked my brain but I couldn't think of anything else, except... Soccer field?

No, only an idiot would do that. It's raining, it's wet, it's cold...

Daisuke would be there. That was it.

I began running towards the field. He had to be there. Where else would he go?

I ran for about 5 minutes, but then my pace began to slow. I wasn't a real endurance guy and I needed energy to fight with Daisuke for I knew he'd put up one. That's the kind of guy Daisuke is.

Wasn't he?

"Yamato!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, surprised.

"Da-" no, no it wasn't him. Sora.

"Hey Sora." I said.

"Hey Yamato. How have you been?"

"Fairly good, you?" I asked. She shrugged and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's been O.K. My mother just went off for a conference in Kobe." I nodded.

"I haven't seen you in a while." she said.

"Yeah, I know. Gomen, Sora san, it's just the band," I sighed as she giggled.

  
"Yeah, it's time consuming being the heartthrob, isn't it?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't believe it." We both smiled lightly. But then her face turned semi serious.

"What I really want to talk to you about is Daisuke." THAT caught me off guard. It most have showed because she smiled again.

"I heard that you're tutoring him in cooking."

"Um, yeah." I said. 'If I can ever find the little bastard...'

"Well, I think it's great you're doing that." she said. "Daisuke really is a great kid, no matter how many façades he puts up." I didn't respond to that. I couldn't say the same.

"He's different form everyone else." she continued. The rain had us both drenched by now, but I didn't really care and she didn't seem to notice either. "He doesn't communicate very well with other people, because he seems to be on a different level then the rest of us. Daisuke may seem cold, but he really does care about everyone. It's just hard for him to show it." Sora gave a small smile and looked up at me.

"He kind of reminds me of you." I blinked. Daisuke and I had nothing in common. He was a loud mouthed, snotty little brat...

who couldn't communicate. O.K., maybe one but that was about it.

"Well, I have to go and water the roses. I'll just leave them outside. Nice talking to you Yamato." She smiled and started running in the direction of the flower shop.

"Bye Sora!" I called after her. I rolled my eyes when she was out of sight. That was stupid. Daisuke and I had barely anything in common. I liked soft music, more poppy stuff, and Daisuke liked...

come to think of it what kind of music did Daisuke like? Oh well, it didn't matter. I liked to watch educational T.V, or something meaningful, while Daisuke would watch...

what would he watch?

After going through everything in my mind I realized something: I didn't know a damn thing about Daisuke. I had classified him, stereotyped him as another Taichi. After that I didn't know anything, except for the fact that he was more likely then not suicidal.

I silently cursed myself. Crest of friendship my ass. I couldn't even see past my own ideals. He was just so, hostile. Dumb reasoning, ne?

Suddenly I realized I had slowed down. I was close to crawling along the sidewalks. This wasn't going to help my search, but...

did I want to find him? There was so much about the child I didn't know. So many realizations. The question wasn't whether he would face me, if was if I could face him.

For the last year, the digidestined had kind of wronged him. They never knew him. Not even Taichi, his idol, could have known him. Not Hikari, Takeru, Ken or anyone could have known him. The real him.

But who was the real him? There were so many levels I had a hard time finding the fakes from the reals.

I shook my head. It didn't matter. All that I had to do now was find him.

******************************

Water. It moved along slowly, the rain making small dents in the ever-flowing mass. Yet, the dent was fixed within a matter of milliseconds and it was like nothing had ever hit it. The water was absorbent. It went along, almost ignoring everything that happened. Yet, beneath the glassy surface god only knew what lay. It's different with each lake.

That's my comparison to humans. Most of them anyway. People just smooth things over, insist it's O.K., and move along their merry lives when really it's not O.K., and they know it. Just so hard...

I blinked back a stinging feeling in my eyes. I couldn't cry. Crying was a weakness. You know the quote 'It takes a strong man to cry'? That's just relating to when he's in public. When you're alone, it's not so hard.

So here I was, Motomiya Daisuke, sitting on a wet, slippery railing that over looked the river, and it was raining. It may have looked like I was aiming to die, but I wasn't. If I accidentally slipped off, that's cool. No biggie. They might recover my body in a few months. God knows my parents wouldn't notice I was gone. The digidestined might. Maybe.

There was only one real question to it: How big of a splash would I make and how long would it take to smooth it over?

'Stupid Yamato.' I cursed. He knew I wasn't good at anything. He should have stopped when he could have. But no, he just had to go and push me over the edge. Now he probably knows I'm depressed. God knows he knows the signs.

But why did I ask him for help in the first place then? So I wouldn't fail? Na. I knew I was going to fail. I was a horrible student, stupid, absolutely useless, not to mention a trouble maker and...

The pain. I felt it well up in my chest again. Hate. Anger. God it hurt.

But I didn't want it to go away. I know you're probably looking at me strangely now, but I don't. It's reassuring somehow. It's like, 'I'm human. I can still feel the pain.'

People think that people like me see the world as a bad place. Not me. I like the rain. I like the sun. I like darkness. I like light. I like the balance of everything and I appreciate it.

What I don't like it total light or total darkness. You argue, you say 'light cannot live without darkness!' ne? Well, you're wrong. In people, this is true but in the actual shadow and sun theory, it isn't.

You can lock someone in a room that is completely black. I know. You have to board up every crack and crease, but you can achieve total darkness.

Light. Yes, there can be total light. Take the sun, for example. If there were absolutely nothing in space, no earth, Venus, or anything like that, the Universe wouldn't have a shadow, for there would be nothing to cast it.

That's why I dislike Hikari. Hard to believe? Yeah, I confessed, I was close to the legal ideal of 'stalking' her. But it was an act. I like to put them up. It's interesting how people think that's you, and never dig deeper. 

I didn't like her because she was too pure. It's like she was the sun, without anything else. I hate those kinds of people. They make me sick, no offence.

Except for 0-6 or 7 year olds. It's not healthy for the light to cast shadows that early. Unfortunately, I did.

O.K., back on the other topic. I like to watch the sunrise. I like to hear the birds sing. I just know that these treasures weren't for me. It's kind of like 'The sun's shining, the birds are singing, but not for me.'

Backing away from the pity fest, I now realized that I was soaked to the bone. I didn't mind. I was used to this. I didn't really feel it. My fingers were numb from hanging onto the bars for so long. It would be so easy just to drop…

but then Yamato would think it was his fault. Partly, it would be, but not totally. It really isn't his fault I was miserable from birth, no matter how much I'll try to pin it on him later.

Yamato was about the only one of the digidestined whose head wasn't stuck up in the clouds. I have no idea where the others got their cloudy 'there's nothing bad in the world' attitudes, but Yamato apparently hadn't been effected. Go Yama!

Maybe that's why I pretended I hated the guy so much. He was human.

In truth, I liked Yamato. He was pretty cool- for a teen rock star, as far as they go. He was just too much like, well, me I guess for me to really get close to him.

I begin to notice something. My now numb fingers are slipping. I'm careening towards the edge, slowly. The slipperiness of the rail, adding towards at rain is making me fall. And I don't want to do a damn thing about it.

Slowly, the water becomes clearer, seeing as I'm going to be under it soon. And slowly, ever so slowly, I slip.

And fall.

_______________________________________________________________________

Think that was a cliffhanger? I hope so. ;) Anyhow, remember: New title. I'm begging you.


	5. The Moment of Truth

Grrr… ::glares at FF

Grrr…glares at FF.N:: Stupid site. I love ya Xing and co but sometimes this is a pain in the ass. First of all, I can't upload new chapters at FF.N. This was going on ever before the crash! Second of all, it deleted this chapter and since I don't believe in archive I had to rewrite this. I don't think I've been closer to homicide. 

Yamato: Lilac, there are people in Africa who are starving, major child sex rings in Asia, thousands of people in the US have died from the bombings, and there are many homeless people, and you're whining about a site that provides free services?

Lilac: Um, yeah.

Yamato: o_0 -_-; You're too pampered.

Lilac: Yeah, I know. . 

D/c: I don't own Digimon, the concept or the characters. The   
creators have given me no permission to write this and I am not   
making money off of this. At least, not that I know of. 

.

I gasped as the rain beat at me as I made my way towards the destination. The soccer field. He was probably playing soccer. Or banging his head into the wall so he could fall unconscious and…

'Shut up.' I ordered my mind. I'm not a big believer in fairy tales, or happy endings because some things in life never have a happy ending. But I just hoped to Kami that this would have one. I don't know if I could live with myself if Daisuke, well, you know.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I reached the bridge, and stopped, panting and trying to catch my breath. I was never going to catch up with him. It was hopeless. I didn't even know where he was, if he was moving or what! This was so infuriating!It was like travelling down a dark tunnel, but the light was no where in sight.

My breath caught up in my throat. And I knew it wasn't form just running. What if I didn't find him? What if he died? What if…

'What if you're just imagining things and he's just gone to think?' a harsh voice interpreted my train of thought.

'Shut the hell up and let me sulk.' I demanded. The voice seemed to shrug and shut up. Thank god.

Then I saw him. He was sitting on the railing of the bridge, looking down into the water depths. I wish I couldn't have seen his expression. I wish he would get off the wet slippery railing. I wish…

I wish I wasn't seeing his fingers slowly slip. I wish I wasn't seeing the rain slowly slide his body into the unknown depths. But I was.

"Daisuke!" I cried out, running towards the bridge and just as he was over, threw up upper half over and grabbed around the air for something, anything.

Suddenly I felt smooth skin grace my fingertips, and I grabbed onto it, latched on for my life and his. I gulped as I struggled to maintain my balance while holding him.

"Yamato!" I heard his voice cal out. "Let me go, you'll drop!"

"I don't care!" I exclaimed. "It'll be your fault!" The damn bastard. I save his life and he expects me to give up? Ha!

Now the struggle would be to get him up. Tricky, but I could do it. I slowly started to raise him, inch my inch. I couldn't go too fast, or else I probably wind up dropping him. Thank god, even though the kid is a jock, he didn't weigh too much. In fact, he was fairly light. Almost… too light…

But never mind that now. I had to save the ungrateful little bastard. So, using the lubricated rail, I managed to get his upper half over. It took a bit of concentration and the ability to let Daisuke come before my anger, but I managed to work it out. I eventually got his whole body over, and onto the cement. Taking a deep breath, I then let my anger take over.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A-"

"You shouldn't swear in public." He interrupted quietly. I growled at him.

"What were you trying to prove?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Not that it's any of your business or anything." He said, refusing to look up at me from his fetal position. I growled again and resisted the urge to slap him. Hard.

"O.K. Daisuke." I gritted my teeth. That urge. "Then tell me why it's not my concern when one of my friends tries to throw themselves over a bridge." At that, I heard a cruel laugh.

"I don't get the joke Motomiya." I glared, the urge coming on stronger then I had ever felt it. He looked up at me, his eyes seeming to burry themselves in my soul. It's one of those moments you know you'll remember for the rest of your life.

"Are we friends Yamato? Or even acquaintances?Once you nearly tried to push me off of the edge of the mountain, as I remember." He gave a small smile and looked back towards his knees. The rain was absolutely pouring now, and I couldn't barely see him. I sighed as the water seemed to make my anger high drop, and look at Daisuke tiredly.

"C'mon, let's go back to my house. You'll get hypothermia." He sat there and contemplated the meaning of life for a moment, then nodded and stood up. Or at least he tried to. But when he got off his hands, his knees buckled and I reached out to grabbed him before he fell. I looked down and saw him blushing lightly, or at least I think he was. It was hard to tell, like I said it was just pouring sheets. 

"Arigato, Yamato san."

"Iie, do itamashita." Then, we started to walk.

"You know, Yamato, I am immune to viruses. You'll catch a cold way before I ever do."

"Just keep walking Shorty Pants."

****************************************

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

We walked in silence. Thank Kami. I've never especially liked socializing, and I know Yamato wasn't a party animal either. But it wasn't a nice silence or a bad silence. It was just silence.

He checked over his shoulder every once and a while to make sure I was still there. Yeah right. Where would I go? Home to an empty house? Wait, that didn't sound half bad…

I winced as I mentally smacked myself. I had to stay here. Yamato and myself had never had exactly what you would call a budding relationship but I was pretty sure this was kind of important to him. It would be cruel to try to walk away now.

Well, important might not be the word. It was more like something he needed to do, I guess. He wasn't the kind of person to walk away from something like this, and I admired him for that. But sooner or later everyone takes their bow and leaves the stage.

In short, we finally got back to his apartment. He opened the door, still not saying a word, kicked off his shoes and went off to somewhere else, leave me all alone. I simply stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. He seemed to be, well, kind of P.O.'ed. But eventually he came back, with a towel.

"Here." He said monotonely, throwing me the towel. 

"Arigato." I muttered. I didn't do anything. He dried off his hair, and then checked out how I was doing, and frowned.

"Daisuke, the entire point of giving you a towel is to dry you off." Yamato said. I shrugged, looking down. When I didn't say anything else, he sighed.

"C'mon…" He grabbed my arm. I gasped as I was thrown off balance because of the sudden tug, and for the second time that night, I fell. And for the second time, I landed on Yamato.

"Arigato." I murmured. Yamato snorted.

"You know, you really are a klutz." Humour outlined his tone, but I still refused to meet his gaze. He went over and sat me down on a chair, the kneeled down to remove my runners. Then, with a look of distain he took the muddy, wet things over to the entrance and set them down on the mat. Yamato proceededto come back over, take the towel and start wiping my face, my hands, my hair… everything. I squirmed slightly and he took off my coat. I didn't like this. I hated having people close to me. But surprisingly, I could stand Yamato touching me. There was just something about him…

"So Daisuke…" he said finally, finishing the last of my hair. "Why did you try to jump?" I felt myself stiffen.

"I was not jumping." I replied coldly. Bad tone. Yama didn't like that tone and I knew it.

"Oh, so what?" he asked, drying just a little bit harder. "You were simply sitting on the ledge and started to slip?" I shrugged, trying to be, well, inoffensive.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I heard the blonde sigh from behind me, and before I knew it he had swung himself round to look me in the eye.

"You can't fool me Daisuke." Yamato said. I wanted to say something. Anything. But instead I found myself held in a kind of trance. "I don't know if you wanted to intentionally or not, but you wouldn't care if you had simply disappeared forever." 

"True, but that was not the question you asked me." The blond simply ignored this, and getting up, asked another question.

"Daisuke, are you eating?" I found at this question. What the…?

At my confused glance, he sighed. "It just seemed to me that you were a bit on the light side." I shrugged.

"Well, I probably haven't been eating like I should." Yamato nodded.

"I'll fix you something." He stated, moving towards the kitchen.

"Yamato, you don't…" at his icy glare, I gulped and rephrased it. "have to go to a lot of trouble. Just something quick will do." He nodded and started towards the kitchen again. After a few shuffling sounds and the opening of the cupboards and fridge, he had a verdict.

"How about grill cheese?" I shrugged. Why not? It had culture. I'm not sure which one, but it had culture.

"Sure." I reply.

*******************************

~*~*~*~

Yamato

~*~*~*~

I gave a small smile to myself as I flipped the sandwich. I probably wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but I liked this. I like to feeling of having someone to care for. Ever since the Digital world, I haven't really had anyone to look out for and protect. To have a relationship like that again just felt… good. I finally found someone as messed up as I was and it felt good to be able to try to help him. It just brought back some part of me.

Plus, it also gave me a good chance to work on my cooking skills. I didn't cook for my father a lot, and I never did anything fancy when it was just me. 

I gave a glance over to the kitchen table where Daisuke was sitting, and smiled. His head was down on the table, his eyes closed, as if he were asleep. His face was emotionless, but yet, he just looked so, well… adorable. Truth be told, he was slowly wiggling his way into my heart, the damn kid.

"So Daisuke," I called out, keeping one eye on the pan and the other on him. He said his head, staring blankly.

"Yeah?"

"What's the relationship with your parents like?" I asked, flipping the grilled cheese sandwich onto a plate, turning off the stove and carrying it to him. He shrugged.

"You know. They're there. Sometimes."

"Workaholics?"

"Yeah." I nodded. Kami knew I could understand.

"What about with Jun?" He shrugged again.

"She's there sometimes too. Truth be told, none of us actually live there, per say. We pretty much just sleep there." I nodded again. Funny. His family situation was similar to mine. I thought his family would be more, well, normal then that.

"Yeah, I know." Daisuke said. Startled out of my thoughts I stared at him. "Most people think we're just a bunch of yuppies. You know, the entire 'Someone is always watching us 24/7, church every Sunday, drive 20 miles under the speed limit etcetera. But not really." (A/N: I don't think there's anything wrong with life styles like that, only if you don't believe in what you're doing.) I nodded again. 

You know what? What Sora said about Daisuke and I being similar? She was right. Another thing I wasn't likely to admit, but she was right. Damn her for being so insightful.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked him. He cocked his head and stared at me, almost interested. It was a bit freaky.

"Are you?" I shook my head. "Na, not hungry." He sat back, crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, if you aren't eating, I'm not." I stared at him, and blinked. What?

"Why?" I asked. He gave a small grin.

"Because if I have bad eating habits, you're anorexic." I blinked.

"But I'm not!" I protested. He shrugged.

"I'm not budging on my offer." I groaned.

  
"Dai chan, you are impossible!" I stated, going back to the kitchen. He didn't reply. The air seemed to hold an air of, well, suspicion.

"Dai chan?" he repeated.

"Dai chan what?" I mumbled, turning on the stove again. 

"Why'd you call me Dai chan?" he asked. I frowned as I turned to his direction.

"What, it's illegal to call you Dai chan?" Daisuke looked down at the table top, tracing invisible patterns with his index finger, the other hand placed in his lap.

"No, it's just that… you've never really called me that before." He mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed. He got so cute when he was embarrassed.

"So?" He shrugged his shoulders, and the conversation ended. I won. Ha ha ha. 

"Yamato?" Daisuke asked cautiously.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm… well, a bit thick? O.K., not a bit but so thick that a bulldozer couldn't get anything past my mind." I turned around once again to stare at him, and frowned. His position hadn't changed much. His head was a bit higher now.

"Why?"

"Ah. O.K. I thought so." Daisuke sighed, letting his fingers wander around on the table. I sighed as I flipped the grilled cheese sandwich onto my plate, and went over to the table.

"Daisuke, first of all, I haven't answered your question yet. Sec-"

"Yes you have." he interrupted. "You asked why. It means you're trying to avoid giving a direct answer. Therefore, you think I am a blockhead." My eyes widened a bit.

  
"Daisuke, anyone who can give that analogy can't be totally thick." I said, sitting down beside him. "Besides, being thick isn't always a bad thing." Daisuke shrugged.

"Sure." I sighed mentally. He didn't sound like he wanted to carry it any further, which I wish he would but oh well. I can't force him. So, I took a bit of the sandwich.

"Are you happy now?" I asked. He slowly shook his head. I groaned. "What now?" He stared at me curiously, and then sighed, like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"The cheese went all hard."

"ARG!"

*******************************

We walked in silence. Just like we had before. It wasn't uncomfortable.It wasn't forced. I think we were just both lost in thought.

He had stayed for about another hour or so. We had talked about a few things, eaten, yada yada. You know, it turns out Daisuke isn't half as annoying as he pretends to be. I had offered to let him stay the night, but he refused, saying that Jun should be expecting him. But I could have sworn I saw the faintest of blush on his cheeks, which in my opinion, looked absolutely adorable. I liked making him do that. O.K., so I'm a bit of a control freak. But you won't hold that against me, will you?

So, eventually we made it back to his apartment. For a moment, we just stood outside the building, standing in silence. It may sound cliché but I didn't want it to end. Once he left, I'd be alone again. Which wasn't bad, but having the feeling of being needed just gave me a thrill. I didn't want it to end.

"So, here we are." Daisuke finally broke the silence. I glanced down at him briefly, then returned my head to the sky.

"Yeah." More silence.

"I'd walk you to your door, but your sister…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Silence. Then, I felt Daisuke turned and look up at me. I returned his gaze, waiting for him to speak.

"I, well, uh, kind of…" he trailed off. I nodded.

"Yeah, me too." We kept gazing at each other. His eyes seemed to be lit with some sort of fire I'd never noticed before. A beautiful fire, which seemed to drill into me some how. Them, I cupping his face, I started to lean down. His eyes held a deer-trapped-in-headlights look, but he didn't pull away. This was up to fate…

"EXCUSE ME!" An extremely rude voice yelled, pushing through us. I turned to glare at the bastard. Stupid idiot.

"Daisuke, I…" I turned back, but Daisuke wasn't there anymore. I swore.

Damn fate.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yep. I know what you're thinking. Well, actually, I don't I'm not a mind reader. ::winces:: But anyway, you know the drill. Read, review, and tell me how whiney I am! 

-Lilac


	6. Oh what fun it is to try

O Coreen M. Wocknitz Normal Coreen M. Wocknitz 13 159 2001-07-19T08:02:00Z 2001-11-03T01:20:00Z 6 2352 13407 111 26 16464 9.3821 0 

O.K., this story is taking a wild turn again, unfortunately. It went from fluffy to angsty and now it's resorting to fluffiness again. I'm sorry. Comedy and angst just don't mix. I should have never tried it. :sobs uncontrollably: My poor creation!

D/c:

                                             Walking Center

~*~*~*~*

Yamato

~*~*~*~*

I whistled slightly as I walked along, and large bags of groceries in my hands. I was determined to do it right this time. I didn't care if Daisuke wasn't up to it, he was going to cook and he was going to pass the grade kami kuso!

Yep. I was going to do it right this time. There was only one obstacle in my way.

Jun.

We were going to cook at him house because I thought he might be more familiar with the set up. I just hoped she wouldn't be there.

I walked, I whistled and I got strange looks from passer Byers. I didn't care. I was determined. I, Yamato Ishida, was on a mission and I'll be damned if anything short of death stops me.

But then I guess Jun is worst then that, ne?

I came to the building, and went up to his apartment number. I gulped. What was I doing? I should have phoned ahead. What if they're out? What if Jun was there?

Somehow, without my remembering, I rang the doorbell. Guess who answered? Yep, you're right.

"Um," my breath got stuck in my throat. "Hello Jun." She stared at me for a moment, as if I weren't real. Then, she frowned.

"Konnichiwa Yamato, um, why are you here?" I mentally gasped. Rude. That comment was rude. She was never rude to me. Maybe there was hope yet. 

"I'm teaching you brother to cook." She just stared at me again. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"You mean," she said finally. "that you are willing to try to teach him the difference between cooking and baking?" I frowned.

"Yeah. I've been teaching him for the last week." Jun shrugged.

"He didn't tell me. Of course, he never tells me anything so I guess I have no reason to expect anything different. Come in, he's not here right now but he'll be back in a bit." I bowed slightly as I entered, taking off my shoes and putting on a pair of slippers. She took the bags from me and put them in what I could only guess was the kitchen. I gazed over the walls slightly, looking at the arrangement of things. They had some pictures of the younger years and other things. But then something caught my eye.

A painting. It was in watercolours and absolutely breath taking. A woman stood over the bridge, looking down at her reflection. You couldn't see her real face, but you could clearly see it in the reflection, filled with grief, uncertainty and pain. Behind her, the scene was divided into two pieces. One was a picture of the city. Buildings loomed in the distance, with cars going along the road and smog polluted the air. Two people were in what looked like an argument, facing each other with fists raised. You couldn't see everything is absolute detail as you could with the girl, but it was still excellent.

The other side was painted a meadow, with tall, lush grass, healthy trees and plants. Animals played around in a clearing, and a bird took flight from a tree. Simple, but the artist made it look like paradise with the sun setting a low shadow over the entire place.

"Good, isn't it?" Jun asked, eyeing my glance. I just looked at her for a moment.

"Good? God that's amazing! You must have paid a small fortune for that!" I exclaimed. She gave a smile.

"Funny, everyone says that. But we didn't. Daisuke painted it." This took a moment to sink in.

"Daisuke… painted… that?" I asked slowly. She nodded.

"Daisuke himself wouldn't admit it. He has to keep up his machoistic side. But if you look in the corner, you'll see his signature." As I peered in closer, in the murky blue water I made out the black initials 'DM.'

"Wow, this should be in a museum somewhere." I said.

"That's what my parents said. They were going to get him an agent but Daisuke wouldn't have any of it. He doesn't want people to know he's an artist at heart. This is the only watercolour he's ever done. But he has an entire book of sketches that are equally as amazing."

"Can I see them?" I asked. Jun looked at the door suspiciously. 

"Daisuke would kill me if he knew I had ever let someone touch his precious sketchbook, but sure. He deserves some recognition." She went into a corridor for a moment, disappearing from view. Quickly she came back with a middle-sized sketchbook in her hands.

"His stuff is simply amazing. But try to tell him that, he accused you of sneaking into his room and says that you're condemned to hell for thieving." She snickered. "But the blush he gets is cute." I bet it was.

Jun led me to the couch and opened the book. I couldn't speak. I was simply stunned. If this wasn't some serious talent, I'd shoot everyone in the city.

She skipped through a few of them. Oddly I thought they would all be pictures of Hikari, but they weren't. In fact, there were probably more drawings of Takeru then her, all in all. The sketches were amazing! Every last detail was refined and defined. Some were coloured in with pencil crayons, and they looked breath taking, almost as if they were painted. There was one thing that was troubling me though.

"Jun?" I asked.

"Uh huh?"

"Why didn't you just steal this and sell it for millions?" she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Cause he'd send me to the hospital. Besides, believe it or not Daisuke is very shy. If I did that he probably wouldn't go out in public again. If he dies before me then I'll steal it and sell it for millions." We both smiled lightly, and there was a silence for a few moments.

"Jun?"

"Uh huh?"

"Why aren't you groping me?" She looked at me and raised her eyebrows for a second, amused.

"Why, you like being groped?" I blushed heavily as I heard her snicker faintly.

"No, it's just that you're usually, more, well…" I paused, searching for a word that wouldn't get me slapped.

"Fan girlish?" Jun asked.

"Well, uh, yeah." I replied. She sighed and leaned back.

"Look, Yama, honey, baby, daaaarling…" she drawled. "I'm over you." I blinked.

"Are you serious?" She nodded and gave a grin. I simply stared at her.

"Jun, I love you." She laughed.

"It's a bit too late for that." Jun replied, and then giggled. I smirked.

"Ha ha."

"Ha ha what?" A voice asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Daisuke enter through the front door.

"Ha ha as in ha ha." Jun replied, going over and brushing her hand lightly over his hair. Daisuke rolled his eyes as he took his runners off. Judging from the fact that he was in his soccer uniform and he had a bag he had just been at soccer practice. Then Jun confirmed my suspicions.

"So how was soccer?" she asked. He sighed.

"Great. Wonderful. Why the hell is Yamato in the living room and what did you do to him?" he asked suspiciously, glancing in my direction for a moment and then glaring back at his sister. "Yamato is still sane, hai?"

"Ha ha Daisuke." Jun replied, grabbing her coat. "He's trying to teach you cooking lessons which have apparently been going on for a week which I was not informed of." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and I have to tell you everything?"

"It might be nice to know where you are before I phone the police."

"Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm going over to a friends' house. I'll leave you two alone." It might have been my imagination over reacting but I could have sworn she had put weight on the last word. Then, I was pretty sure she winked at me. But as I said, it was probably all in my imagination. Then, she left us alone.

"Just let me change, O.K.?" I nodded as he left my sight, heading down the corridor. Meanwhile, I opened his sketchbook again. 

                                                             *********************

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

_What the hell is Yamato doing here? _Was my first thought. The second thought answered it.

_He teaching you to cook, dumb ass. Don't you ever listen to anyone?_

_Whatever. _Yeah, I was probably insane. Oh well. There was only one more question left to answer.

How the hell did he have so much time to bug me with his band rehearsals? We may never know.

To be perfectly honest, I had been nervous around Yamato since last night. Well, I supposed that's incorrect grammar. I _will be_ nervous around him would probably be more correct. But I have never been one to question these things.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Nervous. Yamato. Ever since we almost kissed last night…

I shivered slightly as I put on my t-shirt. It was from the cold. That's what I would tell myself. I really didn't want to go out there and face Yamato. I really didn't. Right?

But the show must go on.

                                           ***********************************

"So, what do we do first?" I asked, approaching the living room. Yamato turned from whatever he was doing and studied me. _ I felt myself blush lightly out of nervousness__.  I really didn't like it when people stared at me. It made me feel small. _

"Well, first I'd like to discuss your notebook." I wish I could have seen myself then. I froze on the spot, opening my eyes wide and gaping like a fish.

"My…. N-n-o-te book?" I managed to gasp out. He chuckled slightly, and motioned for me to come and sit down on the couch. I followed numbly, not believing he had found my oh so precious notebook.

"You were snooping around in my room!" I exclaimed, about to move but he grabbed a hold of my shirt and forced me back down.

"No, I wasn't snooping around in your room!" he growled. Then in a softer tone he added. "Your sister brought this to me." I groaned.

"What are you groaning about? These are great!  You have got talent!"

"They're privet." I mumbled grumpily. He sighed and shoved my notebook in my face.

"Daisuke. You have talent." He repeated, opening the book to the first page. "And your painting is even more miraculous." I groaned again.

"Oh come on Daisuke!" Yamato sighed, leaning very close to me. I caught a whiff of his cologne. It smelt… nice. Of course, he could spring for the more expensive stuff, but still. It smelt French. "You need an agent! You could become the world's youngest millionaire!" I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you here to teach me how to cook?" He sighed and put the sketchpad on the table.

"Fine. You're no fun." I shook my head.

"Nope. Absolutely no fun at all." Yamato rolled his blue eyes and got up.

"C'mon, let's cook." He said, grabbing a hold of my shoulder, and dragging me towards the kitchen.

                                                                 ******************

~*~*~*~

Yamato

~*~*~*~

"So… what are we going to make?" Daisuke asked cautiously, once I let go of my death grip on his shoulders. I grinned and turned to face him. He looked scared. Really scared.

"We are going to try chocolate chip cookies again!" He stared. I started. Her stared back. I stared harder.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't quit something just because you have a problem the first few times around.'

"But Yama," he protested! I decided to let the name thing go. "This isn't a 'you learn it it's O.K.' thing. This is a disability. I have a cooking disability. Hm, I wonder if you can get disability checks…" I groaned, and grabbed him by the shoulders, crouching down so he had to face me.

"You are going to learn to make them. I do not care if I have to spend the next three years teaching you how to add eggs and milk to flour, I will teach you." I swore. He shrugged.

"Your loss of sanity." I sighed as I got up and surveyed the kitchen.

"Now, let us bake!" I cheered. He stared at me as if I was a mental hospital escapee. "So, what's the first thing you do?" I asked. Daisuke stared at me for a moment, his chocolate eyes looking doubtful. But I kept a half smile on my face, so he shut them tight and started thinking.

"Um, wash your hands and sanitize the area?" he asked, and then backed away slowly as if expecting me to explode.

"Um, Daisuke? You don't have to hide. You're right." I said. He stared, almost as if I were an alien. Man this kid has so many different ways of saying 'You're weird' with his eyes.

"Really?" I nodded, and headed towards the grocery bags and started getting out the stuff we would need. I felt Daisuke's eyes on my back, and smiled. It was kind of neat, just us in the kitchen. I mean, now I had a whole new outlook on this. I wouldn't be stressed anymore. I couldn't. Or I might make Daisuke feel even worse.

You know, that might have been the reason Daisuke had a problem cooking. He was always afraid I might blow up at him. Poor kid. But now we know each other a bit better. So, all in all, hopefully this attempt goes well.

"Here." I put all the ingredients on the counter. "Now, what do you have to do next?" I asked.

"You have to mix all the dry ingredients together, right?" Wow. He actually paid attention.

"You're smarter then you let me think." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, patting it down furiously. I smiled. The boy was cute, no denying it.

"So do you remember the ingredients?" I asked. He drew a blank.

"O.K., first you have to add flour."

"Oh yeah…" he said slowly. "Um, how much?"

"Two cups." He nodded as I handed him the flour and the measuring cup. He began carefully pouring the flour in. I nodded as I watched him carefully.

PHOOFF!

"That's all right Suke-Chan. I brought lots of extra flour." I said, grabbing a towel from the counter. "We can just try to scoop some back into the bag, and clean this up." Daisuke stared at me through flour-encrusted eyes.

"Yamato-san, are you feeling alright today?"

                                                                *************************

"Finished…" I mumbled, bringing the cookies out of the oven. Daisuke watched the cookies carefully, as if trying to see a time bomb.

"Are they O.K. doc?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"They're fine! You did a good job. Now, could you just please clean up the eggs all over the floor?" He nodded, and got to work on it as I set out the cookies and let them cool. Yes, everyone was still alive. The status might change after Daisuke eats the cookies.

"So, tomorrow you get to come over to my apartment and cook." I could have sworn Daisuke said 'Damn' under his breath but I let it pass.

                                                         ***************************

FWAP!

"That's all right Daisuke. I don't like this shirt much anyway."

                                                       ****************************

PLOP

"It's fine, I didn't need my homework."

                                                        ****************************

BAM!!

"Don't worry about it. We needed a new refrigerator."

                                                         ****************************

SWISH!

"Never mind, my pinkie finger doesn't do anything anyway."

                                                         ***************************

O.K., the last one was a bit of an exaggeration. 3 long weeks has passed and guess what? Daisuke could cook. He could cook, bake and make julienne fries. (Gomen, can't spell) I was so proud of my student. My hard work, patients and effort were getting results. I could have cried.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Dai-chan?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yep. Actaully," he paused for a moment. "Tomorrow I have an appointment with my cooking teacher. If I can make something edible she'll let me into class." I turned around and smiled at him. 

"Good going!" He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's hope so. See you tomorrow!"

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I cut the 3 weeks short but I didn't feel like writing them. _ Anyway, next chapter will be filled with Yamasuke goodness if it goes to my plan. Muaha. Muahahaha. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::cough:: So, yeah, review if you want to.


	7. The Day of Truth

::coughs nervously as she stands on center stage:: For those of you who remember me, I am still alive. From those of you who don't, well, Hi! 

I know, I know. I don't think I've updated anything for at least a year.  I'm horrible.  But I will try. I really will. I am determined to finish every fic I started! Almost. Anyway, here we go:

D/c:  I hold no association with Digimon. I am making no money off of this. The only thing I have to my possession is some pocket lint and a fat lazy cat who growls at you when you don't pet her or let her out or… ::blah blah blah::

                                                    Chapter.. er, 6 7 or 8. One of those

Daisuke sighed as he looked out the classroom window. This was boring. Math, who needed it anyway?  Soccer didn't involve math and he was sure that was what he wanted to be when we grew up.

"Now, if the radius…" the radi what? From there on this is what Daisuke heard

"blah blah blah, plus blah blah blah and then if you minus the blah blah blah…" you get the point. So, instead of forcing himself to try to understand something he'd never learn anyway, he simply stared out of the window dreamily, lost to the world. A bird in a tree. Hm. 'You know, which the sun right where it is that looked, well, beautiful.' Daisuke thought, then got his binder, opened to a clean page and started sketching the sight.

He went over things in his mind while he sketched away. The cooking lessons, for one. The last few weeks, Yamato had changed dramatically. He had encouraged and helped Daisuke until the point where he was sure one of them would go crazy. Maybe Yamato wasn't as bad as he seemed. In fact, he'd hate to admit it, but with his blond hair and tall figure, he was actually kind of, well, sexy. He could see what girls saw in him anyway…

'Ugh.' He though., slightly disgusted 'Yamato and I, on a date? Well, sure Yama's most likely gay and I'm bi, but still… iy would never work out.

Would it?

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and the started thinking about cooking class. He had it after lunch. While the kids would be making… whatever, the teacher would be testing him. First, a written exam with questions like 'Is rat poison a main ingredient in cookies?' and that sort of thing. He knew he would pass it. Once Yamato took a velum or two, he was a great cooking instructor. Look back on the last month or so, Daisuke could honestly say one thing: he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

He was so lost, that he didn't really notice the knock at the door. Or that fact that the class had stopped talking and the blah blah's weren't reaching his ears. He never felt it when the classmates gazes changed directions, or the change of tones in his teachers voice. He did, however notice the out of the place voice.

"Motomiya Daisuke?" a low voice asked. This snapped Daisuke out of his state. He turned around, slightly confused. It wasn't the principal so he couldn't think of why someone else would need to see him.

He was also confused. There were flowers. A big bunch of them. He couldn't even see the person behind the bouquet was so humongous. 

"These are for Motomiya Daisuke." A gruff voice said. The teacher pointed out Daisuke, who was too mystified to really say anything. Immediately the guy came over and set the flowers down on his desk. Everyone's gaze was the mahogany haired boy. Daisuke could sort of see the guy now. A delivery boy. He wore a uniform, which suggested it, and seeing the big bouquet he wasn't surprised.

Daisuke frowned at the flowers as the delivery guy left. These couldn't be for him. It had to be a mistake. He felt the heated stares of everyone in the class. Mostly from the girls, who were wondering why they didn't get any flowers. Of  course, it's not like he wanted them. But still…

The teacher, after staring for a moment, got back to class. Some of the students followed her, taking their gazes for Daisuke to the board. But most didn't. At the moment, Daisuke was glad the flowers hid his face from there and vice versa. He did not want to see them.

That's when Daisuke noticed a little card taped onto the plastic, wrapped flower pot they came in. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the card, tore it off, and opened it. He slowly felt his heart race as he read the letter, written in neat, farmilliar printing.

'Dear Daisuke,

I'm sorry, but I'm a little bit under the weather so it might not be a good idea to come by today. I'll phone you when I'm conscious, or at least half awake.

Love,

          Yamato.' 

Daisuke felt his face flush. Love? Yamato must have been sick!

Then again, maybe so was he.

                                                 ******************************

Yamato groaned as he rolled over, trying to get the pounding in his head to stop. And his stuffy nose to go away. If he took any more nasal spray his nose would probably be a fountain. It wasn't doing him any good and it drove him crazy. Plus, it was just gross. Who'd want to shove stuff up their nose anyway?

The blond looked over at the clock, and gave a weak grin. Daisuke would be getting those flowers any minute now, if the company was on schedule. 

Yamato's smile grew wider as he imagined Daisuke's tanned features blushing as the flowers landed on his desk. The brunette would kill him! But hopefully, the sickness of his instructor would stop him from killing the singer until he was well. By that time, Yamato would be in Mexico. Mexico… Chile. Chile was good.

'He deserves it.' The blond thought. His kitchen would never be the same again.

                                                   *****************************

Daisuke sweated as his cooking teacher looked over his shoulder. He had to do this right or else. He had to. But her eyes…

'Don concentrate on her.' Daisuke reminded himself sternly, waiting for the timer to go off. Or the oven to explode. Whichever.

BING!

Daisuke took them wordlessly out of the oven, and sweated as he felt his teachers disturbing stare. They silently waited for them to cool down.

"I think they're ready." Mrs. Yamasaki declared. Daisuke nodded, gulped and started praying to Kami sama.  He watched her carefully with wide eyes as she gingerly took a cookie, popped it into her mouth, and then frowned.

"Motomiya…" Daisuke groaned.

'Kami sama Kami sama…'

                                                 ****************************

Daisuke stared up at the apartment before him. The door read '56' Under that was a sign which read 'Ishida residence.'  He decided against knocking; Yamato was probably sleeping. He wasn't worried about the blonde's father. He rarely was home in the afternoons. He grasped the doorknob and turned it.

The door opened.

Daisuke frowned. Odd. When you're dying of the common cold you usually locked the door, didn't you? Especially if you were someone as over anal as Yamato.

But he shrugged it off and entered. If there was a mad murdered in there, he might have been satisfied with killing a blonde and pass him over.

Maybe.

Or maybe the mad murder liked killing brunettes more. Who knew?

The keeper of miracles set his bags down by the door and entered, looking around as if it had been the first time he was there. He smiled. Everything was in perfect order. Like Yamato. He then frowned. Maybe Yamato had an obsessive-compulsive disorder. He wouldn't be surprised. The damn blond liked everything down to a science.

Never the less Daisuke smiled. It could have been called cute. It could have also been called disturbing. But Daisuke found it more amusing. 'We could never live together.' For some reason, this made him feel a little… well, bad almost. But the situation reminded Daisuke of a show he saw where some guy was so obsessed by cleanliness he actually straightened the carpet tassels out about 100 times a day. He wondered….

He quickly shoved that thought away and entered the kitchen.

                                                   ***************************

Yamato groaned as something awakened him. For the first few moments of consciousness he couldn't decipher what had awoken him. But when he did, he was a bit surprised.

Someone was cooking.

Yamato frowned. Something was wrong. First of all, he was supposed to be home alone and second of all, it couldn't be his dad, because nothing was burning. Besides, his dad knew better then to try to cook.

Yamato cautiously got on his fuzzy slippers and housecoat, and proceeded to the kitchen. What he saw there shocked him. Motomiya just stood by the stove, mixing something. Nothing was burning, on fire or other wise, the kitchen was still in one piece and so was Motomiya.

'Damn.' Yamato thought.

Daisuke suddenly seemed to notice the blonde's presence and he turned around and smiled.

"Konnichiwa Yamato. I'm just cooking lunch. Or dinner. Or… luncher!" He smiled cheerfully. Yamato stared. Daisuke's look suddenly turned stern and suspicious.

"Why are you out of bed? You're dying and all you can do is stand there and gape? C'mon, let's get you back into bed." Daisuke pushed the blonde backwards and kept shoving him until he was in his room and in his bed, snuggled up to the covers. He grinned and hopped back. 

"It should be ready in 5. Take it easy and don't strain yourself too hard!" And with that, the keeper of courage and friendship bounded out of his room with the boundless energy and enthusiasm that he had. Yamato frowned for a second, but then smiled and snuggled back into the covers.

Motomiya was nice.

……

Chile.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That felt odd, stretching my writing muscles again. But it felt a good odd. Until I write again.

-Lilac


End file.
